headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Kepler 22B
Kepler 22B is the 17th Character in Head Soccer. He uses the Power Shots of the characters that come before him in the game and was added when Head Soccer was released. He's also one of the characters that doesn't resemble a country (or at least not a country on Earth). Kepler 22B is a 5 star opponent in Arcade. __TOC__ Playing style As a CPU, Kepler 22B has quite an attacking playing style. He can jump higher and move faster than almost all of the other characters from Version 1.0. Appearance Kepler 22B has a big green head with large black eyes, a small mouth and small nose. He doesn't seem to have ears. He has a yellow symbol between his eyes on his forehead and has the stereotypical look of an alien. Power Shots Kepler 22B doesn't have a specific Power Shot, since he uses the Power Shots of the characters before him (from South Korea to Cyborg). This means he can perform a total of different 16 power shots (he doesn't have Cyborg's Missile Shot at his disposal). This can be both good and bad since he might use either good Power Shots or bad ones, and you don't know where to position yourself due to them being at a completely random chance. Power Shot Duration : Depends on which power shot he uses (From South Korea to Cyborg) Costume Kepler 22B doesn't own a standard Costume. Unlock Requirements To unlock Kepler 22B, you have to beat him in a Tournament final. He appears randomly in the Tournament finals in a UFO that crashes when the ball touches it. After the UFO has crash landed, the match will restart and the alien will be your opponent. In short, all you have to do to unlock Kepler 22B is hitting the UFO with the ball when it comes along and beating Kepler 22B. It's a moderate Unlock Requirement since it's not too hard or not too easy to unlock him, but you need some luck to encounter him. Or you can unlock him by paying 1,600,000 points. Tips and Tricks It is recommended that you have your volume up to hear which power shot Kepler 22B is going to use, as he says what the characters say when he uses their Power Shot. This is recommended when you play with him as well as when you play against him. Using him a bit before mid-line, so almost all powershots will have a possibility to score. History Trivia *Kepler 22B is the first Non-Country and non-human country in the game while the others are Cyborg, , The Devil, Asura, Valentine, Super Saiyan, Z, Pluto, Mon-K, PumpKill and WatermelBot . *He, along with Super Saiyan, Mon-K, and Pluto are the only characters in Head Soccer that represent a planet. This makes sense for his appearance being an extra solar planet. *Kepler 22B is a real extra solar planet who turn around the sun Kepler 22, in the swan constellation. *He, Z, and WatermelBot are currently the only characters with green skin. *He is the only character that can use other characters' Power Shots without countering them, and he is also currently the only character in the game without a unique Power Shot. Well regarded, he is the character with the most power shots, 16 in total. *Kepler 22B was initially added in Version 1.0 as the 12th character in the game. He had the power shots of South Korea to Spain. Later, when France and United Kingdom were added in Update 1.1, Kepler 22B gained the power shots of the new characters and moved to 14th place in the player select screen, so he was still the boss character. Kepler 22B gained new power shots one last time when Mexico, Netherlands and Cyborg were introduced to the game (however, he gained only Cyborg's Robo-Fist Shot, not his Missile Shot). Up to this day, Kepler 22B still is the 17th character and he doesn't get new power shots anymore every time a new character is updated to the game. *Kepler 22B was originally meant as the boss character in Head Soccer. He can still be considered as the Tournament boss, looking at the special role he fulfills in this game mode. *He is one of the few characters that has the ability to affect the background. After the ball has hit his UFO in the Tournament final, you'll see a crashed UFO in the stands and the spectators are dead and surrounded by blood. The others that can affect the background are Colombia (after he has used his Power Shot) and Switzerland (after he has activated his Power Button Effect). * Kepler 22B's head structure is /¯). *Kepler 22B is the only character which you can have a mirror match with in Tournament mode. *Kepler 22B is the first character with more than one power shot. Even though Cyborg is before him in the character select screen, Kepler was in an earlier update. That makes Cyborg the second to have multiple shots. Category:Characters Category:Non-Countries Category:Male Characters Category:Bald Characters Category:Characters from Update 1.0 Category:Characters with Green Skin Category:Characters with different skin color Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Referenced Characters Category:Electric Characters Category:Invariable Opponents in Death Mode Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume